In UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) networks, for the purpose of improving spectral efficiency and further improving data rates, by adopting HSDPA (High Speed Downlink Packet Access) and HSUPA (High Speed Uplink Packet Access), it is performed exploiting maximum features of the system based on W-CDMA (Wideband Code Division Multiple Access). For the UMTS network, for the purpose of further increasing high-speed data rates, providing low delay and the like, Long Term Evolution (LTE) has been studied (Non-patent Document 1).
In the 3G system, a fixed band of 5 MHz is substantially used, and it is possible to achieve transmission rates of approximately maximum 2 Mbps in downlink. Meanwhile, in the LTE system, using variable bands ranging from 1.4 MHz to 20 MHz, it is possible to achieve transmission rates of maximum 300 Mbps in downlink and about 75 Mbps in uplink. Further, in the UMTS network, for the purpose of further increasing the wide-band and high speed, successor systems to LTE have been studied (for example, LTE Advanced (LTE-A)). Accordingly, it is expected that such a plurality of mobile communication systems coexists in the future, and it is conceivable that configurations (base station apparatus, mobile terminal apparatus and the like) capable of supporting the plurality of systems are needed.
In downlink of the successor system (for example, LTE-A system) to LTE, studied is Coordinated Multiple Point (CoMP) transmission in which a plurality of sectors coordinates and transmits by Intra-eNB (Intra eNode B). The CoMP method is classified into JP (Joint Processing) and CS/CB (Coordinated Scheduling/Coordinated Beamforming). In JP, signals are concurrently transmitted to a mobile terminal apparatus from a plurality of areas using radio resources of the same time and the same frequency. Meanwhile, in CS/CB, a signal is transmitted to a mobile terminal apparatus from one area using a certain subframe, and scheduling and beamforming is performed so as to reduce interference to mobile terminals in the other areas.